dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Health
Health is a universal game mechanic in Dragon Ball FighterZ. Every character has health. When depleted, that character will be unable to fight. Health is displayed at the top of the screen on the players' respective sides. The health bar will show health in yellow. Upon taking damage, a section of the yellow bar will turn red, indicating that that health has been lost. During a combo, that red section will continue to extend as more damage is done. After the combo is over, it will disappear, and the area depleted will be gray. The health bar depletes from the center to the either side of the screen, depending on which side the player is on. Next to the health bar, a portrait of the character whom it belongs to is shown. Below the health bar is the second and third members of a team, with their health bars being represented as well, albeit minimized to reduce screen clutter. If a character is knocked out, that character's health bar will disappear, and their portrait will turn grey. A match is concluded if all three of one player's characters are rendered unable to battle. A match will also conclude if the timer at the top runs out. If this happens, the player with the most health collectively between all their alive characters will be declared the winner. If by some miracle both players have the same amount of health, it will be based with Recoverable Health in mind, or if once again it is completely equal, it will be decided by which character last landed a hit. If neither character has lost any health... come on. None of these scenarios of equal health will ever happen. They are purely theoretical. They idea that they would actually occur during a match is inconceivable. Every character has a maximum of 10,000 health. This is not the case in Story Mode, where maximum health is based on level. It can also be restored via winning matches or through items. Visit the Story Mode pages for more information. Recoverable Health After taking damage, you may notice that part of the health bar that was depleted has not turned grey, but a dark blue. This is known as Recoverable Health. As the name suggests, it can be healed. After a combo, part of the damage done will always be recoverable. To recover this health, there are four options: * Perform a Z-Change. While a character is on the sidelines, their Recoverable Health will slowly be restored. * Use Sparking Blast. During the effect, any Recoverable Health will be restored. * Use a Candy-Beam type move. Each move restores a different amount of health. There are three in the game. They are: Sweet Tooth (Android 21), Turn Into Candy! (Majin Buu), and Candy Beam (Kid Buu). * Consume a Senzu Bean. Krillin can toss up to three of these per game. Either the user or the enemy can consume it. If a sidelined character that still has Recoverable Health is switched into via a Z-Change, or if they are forced into battle via a Dragon Rush, the Recoverable Health they had left will be completely lost. Keep this in mind before changing characters, or to get rid of a large chunk of potentially Recoverable Health from an enemy. Shenron There is a different way to recover health. If Shenron is summoned, several different actions can be performed. Wishing to "Restore My Health!" will completely heal the character currently fighting to 100%, regardless of how much Recoverable Health they had. Wishing for "The Ultimate Power!" will give the player another use of Sparking Blast, which can restore health, as stated before. Wishing to "Make Me Immortal!" will give the same healing effect as Sparking Blast without the other buffs it grants, except the effect is permanent and can be transferred from character to character. Wishing to "Revive My Ally!" will bring a K.O.'d ally back to life, with a small amount of health remaining. Category:Gameplay Category:Universal Mechanics